Skylanders-reconstruction
by Niceguy42
Summary: The war with Malefor wasn't easily won, but after much perseverance, the Skylanders have finally succeeded, now they must cope with the aftereffects of the war, effects that are not to kind towards them... (witness the final chapter of the Malefor Arc, and watch the evolution of Spyro and Cynder)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sky was a pale gray as Spyro awoke from his bed to a really tempting scent, "good morning, sleepyhead" Spyro rubbed his eyes awake to see Cynder cooking some breakfast, "I didn't know you had a knack for cooking, Cyn" Spyro replied groggily as he stepped out of bed and walked over to her, "well, I figured it would be nice to have a nice meal before..." Cynder trailed off, "the funeral?" Spyro asked. Immediately Cynder's expression shifted a little, as she continued her cooking, "I just...I still can't believe that she's gone, after everything..." Cynder started tearing up as Spyro nuzzled his mate. "Flashwing would've wanted to see this peace, she would've wanted the Skylands to prosper, and she certainly would've been impressed with your interest in cooking" Spyro explained as Cynder chuckled slightly, "oh Spyro, your always so good at lightening the mood" Cynder kissed his cheek as she placed her newly cooked breakfast on the table. "May I present...My first ever Omelette" Cynder revealed the food as Spyro stared in confusion, "uh, what's an omelette?" Spyro asked, "it's an Earth recipe Spider-Man gave me, so I'm giving it a shot" "well that explains it" Spyro looked down at the dish, then noticed only one plate, "you not eating, Cyn?" "Oh no, I already eat, go on" Cynder replied as Spyro picked up the omelette, "silly, your supposed to use these" Cynder pointed at the silverware on the table, "oh..." Spyro immediately blushed in embarrassment as he put the omelette down and picked up the silverware. After carefully cutting a piece, Spyro took a bite, and flavor immediately surged through his mouth, "mm! This is great!" Spyro took another bite, "so you like it?" Cynder asked, "like it? I love it! Who knew Earth food was so good!?" Cynder giggled as Spyro wolfed down the omelette, and all that was left was an empty plate, "boy, somebody was hungry" Cynder smirked as she took the plate and placed it in the sink. "You bet, I'm almost jealous that Spider-Man eats food this good" Spyro replied as he stood up and kissed Cynder on the cheek, "now, let's prepare ourselves for today" Spyro told her, "right, today" Cynder replied, they already knew about today, and what would take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"One thing I knew about Flashwing is..is how determined she was, she never stayed stuck on one thing, she always passed it with ease, she was always looking for challenges, and she would be proud to know the Skylands are prospering from her sacrifice, and now, here, we commemorate her memory, and take her to rest" Cynder walked away from the grave site and stood next to Spyro, today was a dark day indeed. Spyro stood next to her, and it didn't take any mystical energy to know how she was feeling, she mourned her loss, and Spyro comforted her **(btw, just imagine this song** **playing in the background: https/watch?v_Pmj27VI0P0)**. Eventually, Flashwing's Casket was brought out to the crowd, with the carriers being Master Eon, Flame, Volteer, and Whirlwind, and as they set it into the area dug out for it, the crowd gathered all payed their respects. Soon enough, the funeral had ended, and Spyro and Cynder stayed by the grave as Cynder look towards her mate, "I can't believe she's actually gone" Spyro stepped up behind her, "nothing can last forever, I know you understand that, first, a change of worlds, next, this happens, hey, I lost almost all my friends at the Academy, we can't change what happened, so we need to be strong, for Flashwing" Spyro was met with a sudden, and tight hug as Cynder started to tear up, "that's why I love you, Spyro" Cynder spoke as the two stayed in that same hug for a long time. Eventually, they both pulled away, "want to get something to eat?" Spyro asked her as she nodded solemnly. "Well then, come on, let's go" Spyro draped his wing over Cynder as they left the grave in peace.

Unfortunately, it started to rain later that day, and Spyro and Cynder ate at Uncle Merle's lizard gizzards, "you know Spyro, I still can't believe that this is the place that defined everything" Cynder chuckles slightly, "what do you mean?" Spyro asked as he chewed on his grilled lamb, "I mean this is where we first battled Kaos as a duo, and how he kidnapped you, and that brought out...our feelings" Spyro looked towards the window, remembering the event all those months ago. "Yes, it is something, we've come so far, and you have barely touched your food, what's wrong?" Spyro knew the signs of sadness in her mate, she would barely eat, and not say much, "it's just, I wish that for once our life wasn't filled with death and sadness, I just want us to live in peace, no fighting, no death, no nothing, just...peace" Cynder explained as Spyro gave her a look of understanding. "I know, but we can't change our lives, being the protectors of this world means we may never see peace, but we'll just have to enjoy the small moments together" Spyro gazed into her eyes with a look of understanding, and Cynder couldn't help but smile more. "You know, I've said it before, I'll say it again, I love you more than anything, you've been there, at all times, and I just want to say thank you" Cynder replied "of course, Cyn, you are a gem in my eyes, and I couldn't ask for a better mate" Spyro took her hand and they stared at one another. "Now, will you eat?" Spyro asked, "sure" Cynder smiled, reassured by his sympathy, and wolfed down her meal, "well, look who was hungry?" Spyro chuckled as Cynder blushed in embarrassment, "yeah, I guess I was" Cynder used the napkin to wipe her mouth clean, as if having telepathy, the server returned to the two, "will that be all?" The Mabu asked as Spyro gave a definitive nod, "very well, here's the bill" Spyro looked at the amount, he certainly forgot how much it cost to eat here. As he reached into his bag, he immediately tended up when he felt that he was missing just a few coins to pay, he pulled up how many he could give, and Cynder gave Spyro an extra two coins to help pay, "no, you don't have to..." Spyro tried to reject the offer, "I insist" Spyro sighed in defeat as he took the extra two and gave them to the server, "all right, have a lovely evening then" the Mabu took the currency and the bill and left them be as they left, "let's call it a day then" Spyro told her mate as they flew back to the treehouse to get some nice, comfy rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The next day_

"Alright, a little to the left, no, the other left, no no, a little-" "Volteer, I've got this, just let me do it!" Flame snapped in irritation as he tried to move the pillar in the right position, "maybe, young Flame, but your positioning is 34 out of it's proper place on the blueprints, if we're gonna rebuild the Academy, we'll need everything as it should be" Volteer replied, Flame didn't know why, but whenever Volteer had a hard hat on, he immediately became a very specific dragon, almost never off target, and that irritated Flame, as he himself was not a angled dragon. "Do you guys need any help?" Both dragons turned around, Spyro trotted up in interest, "ah yes, Spyro, we do seem to be in a pickle here" Volteer explained, "more like Volteer expecting me to know about Calculus or something!" Flame's irritated voice broke through, "actually it's called Geometry" Volteer's correction was cut off with a very short tempered "I DON'T CARE!" Spyro sighed and flew towards Flame as he helped move the pillar 34 to the left, "hmm, well what do ya know? That's exactly on point!" Volteer's shocked tone was replaced with a slight tone of pride, "well done, Spyro." "finally, I'm getting myself a much needed lunch break" Flame flew off as Volteer commissioned two Mabu workers to drill the pillar into place, "well, I suppose you guys have been having it well" Spyro looked back at the framework for the new Skylanders Academy, "well, it's challenging, but we'll get it finished soon enough" Volteer removed his hard hat and set it on a nearby work table, "but I do believe Flame was correct in having some lunch, I am starving" Volteer walked off, "see you later Spyro." Volteer waved goodbye to his young friend as he went to eat, "Volteer was always an interesting dragon" Spyro chuckled as he flew off, he knew where he was going.

In Malefor's spit of rage, Spyro was thankful the grand library was still in one piece, Spyro landed and creaked the door open, "Master Eon?" Spyro called out for the grand teacher as entered the library, immediately, memories flooded his mind of all the events that took place here, like when Spyro had to save the Skylands after Kaos froze the book of Skylanders, or when he and Stealth Elf were locked in the grand library, that was a fun time, "Stealth Elf..." Spyro started reminiscing about his friends, he could sure use some guidance right about now, and some of Eruptors pancakes. _"Man, everything's changed so fast, I just wish my friends were here" _Immediately Spyro mentally slapped himself _"no, I told this to Cynder, I'll tell it to myself, I've got to be strong, for them" _"hello Spyro, is there something I can do for you?" Spyro looked up to see Master Eon sorting some of his spell books, "oh, nothing really, I just wish my friends were here, this place has so many memories, I'm just glad Malefor didn't burn it down" Spyro walked to the nearby window, "well Spyro, we can't change the fate our Friends had, if you were with them, you'd be dead as well, along with Cynder, Whirlwind, and the others" Master Eon walked to his former student and stroked his head, "ever since I founded the Academy, I've become quite used to death, it's a natural part of life, and what was once grief turned to happiness as I realized my friends would be in a better place" Eon sat at his desk and watched the purple dragon as he paced from side-to-side. "I know, Eon, I just-I've pretty much lost the only family I ever had-I mean, Pop Fizz is still alive, but it's just not the same" Spyro strode over to Eon as he sat beside him, "well Spyro, you have a new family, thanks to you, the Ruins are safe, and you have Cynder." Eon was right, Cynder was part of his new family, "in fact, I have something that might help you, Spyro, take this" Eon handed him a small trinket, "what is it?" Spyro asked in confusion, "it once belonged to my father, he passed it down to me, told me it would bring good fortune, and now, it's yours" Spyro looked at the amulet, it had very ancient details, "thank you, Eon, I needed this" Spyro smiled as joyful tears flowed down his eyes, "well, I'll be here, if you need me" soon enough, Spyro went in for a big hug, Eon returned it gladly, "even if I never knew my real father, I'm glad I have someone to call Dad" Spyro told him "and that, Spyro, is why your my favorite dragon" Eon smiled, "now, Cynder is probably expecting you somewhere, you best not keep her waiting" Eon told him, "right, thanks Master Eon" Spyro told him once more as he left the grand library, feeling much better, and went to go find Cynder, for he had something special planned for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spyro landed on the ground by his treehouse at the Ruins, he called out for his mate as she looked over the porch, "hey, Cyn, come down from there" Cynder flew down without complaint and nuzzled into Spyro, "now is there a reason you kept me cooped up in there the whole day?" Cynder asked, as if she knew what was happening, "of course, I wouldn't do it for no reason would I?" Spyro replied, "well..." Cynder joked as Spyro playfully nudged her, "I'll race you to the beach" Spyro suggested as he spread his wings, "oh, your so on!" Cynder's playful side emerged as she flew after her mate, little did she realize how this was all part of Spyro's plan.

The moment they touched down on the beach, Spyro landed beside the victorious Cynder, "well, you win then" Spyro chuckled as he panted and crashed into the sand, "alright Spyro, what's the real reason you brought me here? Spit it out" Cynder interrogated Spyro as he explained. "Well, look this way..." Spyro has her face the wall, and then Spyro pulled out a little device and whispered into it, "now!" Immediately they saw the Core of Light's beam shoot up into the sky, but it was in the color of the rainbow, "Spyro...it's beautiful, you did this for me?" Cynder started crying slightly, "Cynder, ever since I've known you, you've been there, at all times, I don't know how many times I can say this, I love you and I always want to be with you, and-" Spyro was cut off as Cynder interrupted his speech with a kiss on the lips, Spyro returned it as the two pulled away, "say no more, Spy, I know, and there's no other Dragon like you, and I want this to last forever" Cynder smiled as Spyro kissed her again, "I love it when you do that" Spyro gave her a loving gaze, "do what?" Cynder asked in confusion, "Smile" Spyro and Cynder nuzzled up together to watch the light show, "hey, Cyn, did you call me Spy?" Spyro asked, "yes, do you like it?" Cynder replied, "yes" Spyro smirked as Cynder rested her head on his, he couldn't explain it, but he felt like he could feel the gaze of his friends watching in approval, and he felt fine with that, in fact, there was nothing he would change, this was perfect, eventually Cynder fell asleep in his embrace, and it wasn't too long before Spyro himself fell asleep, with no nightmares, and for the first time in what felt like forever, he could rest knowing the Skylands would be experiencing it's first true taste...of peace.

The End

Jinxed coming soon


End file.
